


Quick Fics

by ind1go_ink



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GTA AU, Gen, M/M, Monogamy, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just prompts from Tumblr - features any and all ships of RT (including Funhaus)<br/>I'll add relationships and tags as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes (Micaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking trips aren't always terrible.

“Come on, a weekend going climbing. How bad could it be?”

Saying yes was Mica's first mistake.

It wasn't the hiking, nor the rock climbing that was so horrendous. It was the torture of seeing Blaine grow sweaty and flushed, skin gleaming and tanktop clinging to his chiselled muscles that had Mica swooning on her feet, barely unable to concentrate on her steps as she followed behind him. And if she wasn't going to admit that she had such a hard crush on him that it almost swallowed her whole sometimes, she sure wasn't going to admit that staring at Blaine's ass through his cargo shorts was like a dream come true.

Her second mistake was trusting Blaine to help her across a creek.

He pushed her in with a small smirk that had her heart thumping before cold water enveloped her. She wasn't entirely bothered, it's not like she was wearing make up, but she put on the theatrics anyway, squealing and flailing, dragging Blaine into the muddy water with her. Laughing breathlessly when he yelled, ducking under the surface while Mica waded to the shore. She fell into the soft grass bank on the other side, chest heaving from laughter as she swiped wet hair from her eyes. Blaine joined her a moment later, clothes molding themselves to bulging muscles - and Mica couldn't tear her eyes away as he collapsed beside her, a giant grin softening his face.

Her third mistake was kissing him by the dying fire on their fifth night.

After days of huddling close together for warmth, and a deepened bond that had them both warming when they caught each other's eyes, she went for it. He had frozen, casting a shadow of fear in Mica's mind, but softened almost as quickly, wrapping strong arms around her waist and pulling her closer. When they pulled away, almost reluctantly, he had offered her a warm smile, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder, both falling asleep with limbs entangled together beneath the clear night sky.


	2. Inside The Head of a Smart Mouth (Grillems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GTA AU Grillems.

“What would I do without my smart mouth?”

"Shut up."

James looked considerably less tan, and more the colour of a mottled beetroot. The hand around his throat wasn't helping. He was struggling with the brute behind him, hands scrabbling for something to dig into when Bruce had stepped through the door, not missing a beat when the big guy let out a hoarse yell and charged. He side-stepped him, and with surprising ease, put out his shoulder with a well-placed grab and a foot to the back.

The man dropped James with a startled yelp. James rolled on impact, kicking his feet as he lifted himself onto his arms, striking the man's knees and toppling him. Bruce pistol-whipped the big guy before marching over to James, frat boy clothing looking worn and tired on the man who was five years too old for that style.

Bruce hauled James up by the scruff of the neck. "Ow, ow, ow!" 

"Come on! I told you we shouldn't have come here!"

"I wanted to dance!" James complained. The dance competition had been an easy victory in James' book, only marred by the attacker.

"You wanted to show off."

Yet again Bruce showed his inner knowledge of James, and to James it was more than unnerving. Four years they'd known each other, and for four years they'd been the tightest of friends. It was through sheer luck that they'd been put together in the Funhaus gang.

That had been the time when Bruce had shown just how well he knew James, and just how bad he'd gotten into James' head. And if James wasn't going to admit that the reason he was doing such stupid things was because it let Bruce come to his rescue, then he also wasn't going to admit that the way Bruce looked at him made his insides warm up like a slow-melting chocolate pudding.


	3. Human Error (Ryack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen.

It wasn't his fault that the guy had been standing in a puddle of gasoline, however it could be said, definitely implied, that when Ryan had flicked his cigarette into said puddle, that it was potentially his fault.

It had certainly seemed to be blamed on him when Ryan and Jack barrelled into the safehouse not ten minutes after the sirens had started screeching for blood.

“Oh my god, you can’t just go around setting people on fire, Ryan!" Jack huffed as he slammed the door closed, leaning on it heavily.

"I dont!" He fired back, swiping a hand through his thick unruly hair that had come out of it's usual ponytail. "It wasn't on purpose."

Even with his retorts, he still had a reputation to uphold, so his protests were half-hearted. Jack grew increasingly more exasperated as Ryan's attempts at denying the burning grew weaker and weaker by the second. As Ryan devolved into kitten mewls of denial, and Jack's voice rose on each syllable, they both began to burst into rounds of childish giggling when it got too much, interspersed by attempts at remaining serious.

Jack was still leaning on the door, his frame shaking as yet again he dissolved into near-hysteric laughter. Ryan had his hand over his mouth, ocassional guffaws escaping him as he lost his breath further. When the sounds of sirens died down, and they felt as though they could move freely within the still air of the inner city apartment, Ryan settled onto the couch, flicking onto a news channel after Jack had suggested cooking a meal for the both of them.

Jack was almost territorial about his cooking time and the kitchen, refusing to allow anyone into the small area, so Ryan sat, waited, and watched the news as the reporter calmly stated that the well-know arsonist Vagabond had struck again, calling him a 'terror on the community' and making the man smile quietly to himself.

If only they'd known it had been a total mistake.


	4. Long Enough (Geovin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears and cuddles.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

Geoff's usual apathetic face had gone into full shut-down mode, only his eyes giving away what Gavin took as disgust. Michael coughed quietly, moving to the side as Geoff lingered in the doorway, Gavin merely trembled in place, ignoring the stinging in his eyes and the heat in his cheeks in favour of staring Geoff down.

"Long enough," Geoff's voice cracked on the words, eyebrows furrowing. Gavin let out a choked hopeless laugh, eyes dropping to the cream coloured carpet where his feet scuffed the worn fabric.

"I'm just gonna-" At the eyebrow rise from Geoff, Michael slipped from the room without another word. Geoff closed the door behind him, leaning on it with his arms folded across his chest.

"How long?"

Gavin didn't look up, just slumped into his chair, covering his face with long-fingered hands that tousled his hair. "Long enough."

"How long?" Geoff insisted, moving after a moment of indecision, walking over to the Brit and planting himself in front of him, tattooed hands gripped the arms of his chair, Geoff leaning down in Gavin's face, keeping calm eyes trained on the other man.

"A few years," mumbled Gavin, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Geoff.

"That long, huh?"

Gavin didn't reply, too busy gnawing on his lip, fighting back tears. There was heavy movement in front of him, and when he got up the courage to peek through his fingers, the blurred outline of Geoff sitting in front of him, with arms outstretched met his sore eyes.

He huffed, giving a weak chuckle. "I'm not a kid, Geoff."

"Get in my lap, you moron."

Gavin did as he was told, crawling into Geoff's lap with a grudging glare, while Geoff circled his arms around his scrawny shoulders and kept him cradled there, rocking on the wheely chair slightly.

"You'll be okay," Geoff muttered, awkwardly petting his hair. Gavin shrugged, his eyes closed in the face of embarrassment. He was a grown man, and here he was being treated like a baby! He ignored the refreshed heat in his cheek, resting his head against Geoff shoulder, breathing in the smell of Geoff. It had been his comfort for longer than half of his life, and he was terrified of letting go of it.


	5. Sight for Sore Eyes (Freewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin decide to see the sights. (A.K.A I'm an asshole.)

"When you said ‘cross-country adventure road trip’, I didn’t realise I would spend so much of it running from police."

"Well, what do you expect?"Ryan grinned at his British boyfriend. "I _am_ Vagabond. And we're not _running_ , we're speeding."

Gavin swept his hair out of his eyes, the shades perched on his nose made it impossible to see his eyes, the clouded milky green of his iris' darted across the barren landscape that he couldn't see. Thin tan fingers danced uneasily over the barrel of his pistol. They were speeding along an empty stretch of road, the windows were down, letting the wind scream around them, drowning out proper conversation. A hand went to the back of Ryan's palm, tapping out a pattern.

"We couldn't have just gone to the pools? We bloody had to go on a cross-country road trip?"

"Look, darling." signed Ryan. "You said you wanted an escape. I'm giving you one."

"Hm," Gavin turned up the radio that had been humming quietly in the background. They'd pulled onto this road not twenty minutes ago, when Gavin had turned down the screeching radio that Ryan had been happily bouncing along to. The silence had seeped into everything, coating the walls of their brains as Gavin let his displeasure be felt rather than seen.

He'd had to break the silence eventually, it was always a game with Ryan - the silent treatment. Who could hold out longer? Gavin always lost, but Ryan was almost always the one to lose the argument.

"What? You can't be happy with what I've tried to give you?" protested Ryan. Gavin felt his way across the gearbox, gripping Ryan's hand tightly before tracing delicate fingers over his lovers lips. Ryan pressed a hesitant kiss to his fingertips - a mutual understanding. All was forgiven.

"Sorry," Ryan muttered, leaning into the hand that was pressed to his cheek. "I'm just a bit wound up. I wish you could see how you look to me."#

Gavin stiffened in place for a moment, fingers pressing harder against Ryan's cheekbone. He'd been on the other side of twenty when he lost his sight, it was still a sore point. He'd hated himself up till that point, mainly the way he looked. His too-big nose, his scruffy hair, blemished skin, the fur that coated his body that he couldn't get rid of as hard as he tried.

Ryan had come along when he was twenty four, and had made the world seem worth seeing again. But their one sticking point was Gavin, how beautiful, or how ugly, he was. It wasn't worth fighting over, not since they'd come to a compromise. Ryan wasn't to mention it, and Gavin wouldn't say a word about his appearance.

Gavin wished he could see the one man who made him happy, Ryan wished he could make Gavin see him the way he did.


	6. Take Me Out of This Place (Barryn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflictions and cuddles.

Arryn has been best friends with Barbara for years now, it seemed an easy transition from best friends to girlfriends - with Miles' consent and her admittance that she was polyamorous (and had been since she'd been in love with another person while with Miles) - so she dove right in.

This was their sixteenth date-that-was-not-a-date, Arryn had invited Barb over for drinks, a night reminiscent of being a teenage girl at a sleepover again, without all the fear of not understanding why she was so attracted to girls. They slipped into their usual banter with ease, loading up on cheap crappy wine and garlic bread. It was around one in the morning that Arryn decided she was drunk enough to broach the subject with her best friend.

"Sooo," she slurred, plastering a wide smile on her face. "How's things with Aaron?"

Barb ran a hand through her frazzled hair, throwing a disgruntled look in Arryn's direction. "Eh, he's a sweetheart, he really is. But he doesn't seem all too willing to discover other parts of relationships."

"What-" giggled Arryn. "Not getting freaky enough in bed?"

"No." Barb's voice had a pinch to it, and Arryn's face fell. She shuffled closer to her friend, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. It almost hurt to have her so close, to be able to smell her essence and to not be able to doing anything. It killed. "He's just... He doesn't want to think there's any other option than monogamy, that anything else is cheating." sighed Barbara. "He's _so_ wrong, it's infuriating."

Arryn tried to ignore the sting of hope in her chest, and settled on running a soothing hand over the tops of Barbara's shoulderblades. "What do you mean?" It came out as a whisper, dry on the tongue and sticking to the roof of her mouth.

"I mean-" Barb threw her head back against the couch, face twisting into a grimace of impatience. "That I think I'm... Whatever you are, polyamorous? I have so much love to give, and Aaron can't put up with all of it sometimes... That's why I'm glad I have you. You're always there for me when Aaron's not." She wasn't looking at Arryn, staring fixedly at the ceiling.

"Hmm," Arryn stared at Barb, unashamedly taking in the profile, the curve of her nose, the arch of her cheekbone, the shimmering spun-gold of her hair. It was a privilege to be able to look at her. "Maybe you can convince him?"

"Oh, I've tried." She relaxed against Arryn's arm, pressing her face into the crook between her shoulder and neck. "He doesn't want to hear it." It was mumbled, sleep invading her voice and weighing it down like a million bricks. "I just want to date you. Why is it so hard to get through to him?"

Arryn felt her blood spike hot, something akin to alarm coursing through her veins. "Excuse me?"

Barb looked up at her, eyes half-lidded, a small, vulnerable smile on her face. "I said I want to date you," She repeated, pressing a peck to her cheek. The spot burned with heat where Barb's lips had pressed to her skin, the rest of Arryn going cold as she clamped down on the immediate surge of joy.

"Oh." _Shit_.


End file.
